La quête ultime du savoir ancestral des Anciens
by Rufus Shinra SFFS
Summary: Plein d'explosions, de vaisseaux trop classes de la mort-qui-tue ! Non, juste une parodie pleine d'affection pour une certaine franchise de SF


Disclaimer : Mais non, rien de Stargate ne m'appartient, je ne vais pas commencer à prétendre le contraire. Tss, non mais.

Bref, ceci est une participation au concours de fin d'année du forum Sci-Fi Fan-Séries, et n'hésitez pas à poster un comm'. Merci !

La quête ultime et absolue du savoir ancestral et universel des Anciens et de la révélation du millénaire spatial de la mort qui tue (il y a beaucoup d'explosions et de vaisseaux)

L'alerte s'activa brutalement, arrachant chacun à ses occupations quotidiennes, réactivant les réflexes imprimés par des années d'entraînement. Le colonel Jack O'Neill, de l'U.S. Air Force, au beau milieu de ses mots croisés, ne fit pas exception à ce mouvement d'ensemble qui agita la base de Cheyenne Mountain, officieusement connue sous le nom de Stargate Command.  
Il se rua vers le combiné le plus proche et faillit l'arracher du béton dans son empressement. Il n'eut besoin que d'une poignée de secondes pour composer le code d'urgence. Comme il s'y attendait, le téléphone du général George Hammond sonna occupé, et O'Neill, sans attendre plus longtemps, se rua dans les couloirs en direction des ascenseurs.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva dans la salle de contrôle de la base, les oreilles endolories par le klaxon de l'alerte maximale. Ses sens aiguisés parcoururent son environnement à la recherche d'indices pouvant expliquer la situation présente, mais sans résultat. Le major Samantha Carter, astrophysicienne de génie, pianotait frénétiquement devant son ordinateur, qui affichait des images ésotériques. Le docteur Daniel Jackson, génie des langues qui avait percé le secret de la Porte des Étoiles, observait attentivement l'écran, appuyé sur le bureau, alors que le dernier membre de l'équipe manquait à l'appel. Le personnel de la salle semblait au bord de la panique la plus totale, tandis que le général Hammond donnait des ordres frénétiques à ses subordonnés.  
-Ah, mon général, que se passe-t-il ?  
-Nous avons une situation critique, colonel. La tempête à l'extérieur a compromis le transfert de matériel et nous sommes sur le point de perdre tout contrôle du SGC.  
-Mais je croyais que l'accès principal de la base était encore opérationnel grâce aux équipes de lance-flammes et à l'appui aérien rapproché !  
-Oui, mais l'objet était trop gros pour passer par là. Nous devions le faire rentrer par le silo au-dessus de la Porte...  
-Mais avec la tempête, compléta le colonel, c'est fichu.  
-Voilà. Le major Carter et le docteur Jackson tentent de trouver une solution, mais je doute que nous y arrivions à temps.  
Un hurlement de dépit vint interrompre la conversation et fit tourner la tête aux deux militaires les plus gradés de la base. Grand bien leur en fit, car ils purent ainsi voir arriver et esquiver élégamment l'ordinateur que le major Carter venait de lancer au travers de la pièce.  
-Major ! aboya le général.  
-Désolé, monsieur...mais il n'y a rien.  
-Vous voulez dire que...? commença O'Neill.  
-Oui mon colonel, plus personne ne vend le moindre sapin sur eBay. En tout cas, personne d'assez près pour pouvoir le livrer au SGC.  
-Oh mon Dieu, murmura le sergent Harriman avant de détourner le regard.  
-Carter, reprenez-vous, bon sang ! dit O'Neill. On ne peut pas passer un Noël sans sapin ! Ce n'est pas 2 mètres 50 de neige par heure qui vont vous arrêter !  
-Le colonel a raison, continua Hammond. Nous avons encore une liaison satellitaire d'urgence et vous connaissez les meilleurs scientifiques sur Terre. Vous devez absolument trouver une solution, major. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai retenir les hommes et femmes de cette base autrement.  
-Je sais, répondit le major. Je sais.  
-Je vais aller voir dans ma bibliothèque, intervint Daniel. Si le pire devait se produire, il pourra être utile de trouver des ouvrages référençant des situations similaires.  
-Quel genre de bouquins ? demanda O'Neill.  
-Une histoire complète de Jericho, ou les chroniques de Masada. J'ai aussi quelques livres sur la St-Barthélémy et les batailles de Verdun et Stalingrad.  
-Laissez tomber, docteur, lui dit le général. Ça ne servira à rien. En plus, avec ces récits, on risque de sous-estimer le danger plus qu'autre chose.  
-Oui, vous avez sûrement raison...mais que peut-on faire ?  
-Aucune idée, Daniel, dit O'Neill en regardant Sam quitter la pièce en murmurant, attendre et espérer. Enfin, moi, je vais quand même aller chercher mon P-90. Vous, mon général ?

Sans un mot, Hammond se dirigea vers un petit placard qu'il ouvrit. Il y avait à l'intérieur une vitre avec marqué dessus :  
EN CAS DE MANQUE DE SAPIN, BRISER LA GLACE  
Brisant la glace avec le marteau placé à proximité, il s'empara prestement du trousseau de clefs et en envoya une à O'Neill, qui entreprit de lire ce qui était marqué sur l'étiquette.  
-Mi...missile nu...missile nucléaire Pershing II ?  
-C'est le protocole de l'armée de l'air pour les opérations hivernales, colonel.  
Jack O'Neill gratifia son officier supérieur d'un regard témoignant d'un respect nouveau dont l'étendue frôlait l'infini, en le dépassant légèrement.

-On pourrait peut-être utiliser un synthétiseur protonique de catégorie onze-B pour faire muter le sergent Siler en sapin, proposa un scientifique.  
-Non, pas assez de matière, répliqua Carter. On aurait un arbrisseau qui ne ferait qu'agacer les troupes.  
-Et un générateur à naquadah utilisant un module hyperspatial instable branché sur le réseau de centrales nucléaires expérimentales russes, suggéra Jay Felger. Si on additionne les matrices de résonance du noyau planétaire avec le volcan du Mont St-Helens, l'explosion pourrait propulser chez nous un arbre rendu vert brillant par les radiations.  
Le silence pesant ne fut brisé par Carter qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes :  
-Bon, on a UN plan. Quelqu'un a une autre idée, n'importe quoi ?  
-Samantha Carter ?, demanda un individu en tenue de combat.  
-Oui, Teal'c ? répondit l'intéressée.  
-Je connais un endroit où nous pourrions trouver des sapins.

La salle de briefing était occupée par un général Hammond en armes et SG-1, avec Sam et Teal'c faisant la présentation.  
-Selon Teal'c, il y a une planète du réseau de Portes qui posséderait des sapins adaptés à nos besoins, mais il y a un problème.  
-On s'en fiche, Carter, on a pire comme situation ici. Les hommes se battent à cause de l'absence de sapin. On a déjà perdu la moitié de la base sous le coup des insurgés, et si Janet n'avait pas joué de la batte de base-ball, on n'aurait même plus eu accès à la Porte à l'heure qu'il est.  
-En effet, confirma l'ancien Prima. Le docteur Janet Frasier a fait preuve d'un grand talent tactique en forçant les soldats à aller chercher une balle de base-ball en pleine tempête de neige. Elle aurait fait un bon jaffa.  
-Euh, oui, hésita Daniel. Vous pouvez continuer, Sam ?  
-Oui, bien entendu. Alors voilà, cette planète n'abrite pas que des sapins, mais aussi une sorte de forteresse Goa'uld impénétrable, avec toute une flotte étant spécialement affectée à sa garde. De plus, la garnison Jaffa y est constitué de près de 25 000 troupes d'élites équipées des armes les plus avancées et parfaitement formées pour répondre aux troupes SG.  
-Oui, et ? demanda O'Neill  
-Il y a aussi des légendes qui circulent sur la présence d'esprits malfaisants avec une certaine manie de désintégrer tout ce qui les regarde de travers, dit Daniel. Et vu qu'ils seraient invisibles...  
-Et alors ?  
-Les observations astronomiques suggèrent que l'étoile locale risque de se transformer à n'importe quel moment en supernova pour finir en trou noir, rajouta Carter.  
-Ouais, et de l'autre côté, on risque de ne pas avoir de sapin pour Noël, dit simplement O'Neill.

Trente-huit secondes plus tard, devant la Porte ouverte vers la planète mystérieuse.  
-Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda le commandant de SG-1.  
Voyant les autres hocher de la tête, il leva son P-90 et avança fièrement dans le vortex.  
Quelques instants plus tard, lui et le reste de son équipe se rematérialisèrent à des milliers d'années-lumière de leur point d'origine, pour se trouver face à 25 000 jaffas.  
-En même temps, on vous avait prévenu, colonel, chuchota Sam.  
-On va voir ce qu'ils valent, dit O'Neill en se jetant à couvert avant d'ouvrir le feu avec son P-90.

Après les trente secondes que durèrent la bataille, SG-1 poursuivit son chemin avant de s'arrêter près d'un jaffa mourant. Daniel, pris de curiosité, s'approcha de lui, et lui demanda :  
-Mais pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas défendus ?  
-Vous...vous n'avez...rien dit, répondit le mourant.  
-Et alors ? intervint O'Neill.  
-Et alors on n'a pas pu vous répondre.  
-Ah ben oui, remarqua Carter. Ça ne sert à rien d'être entrainé à répondre aux équipes SG si elles ne vous disent rien.  
-C'est pas juste, dit le jaffa avant de s'effondrer, mort.  
-Bon, on va le chercher, ce sapin ? rappela l'intrépide colonel.

Et l'équipe avança fièrement vers l'invincible forteresse.  
-Bon, affirma Carter. Selon les transmissions que je capte et les données du senseurs bio-éthéré, le sapin devrait être au milieu des 11 grands maîtres Goa'uld qui sont dans la place, accompagnés de leurs armées et leurs flottes. Ça risque de prendre plus de temps que prévu.  
Daniel allait parler lorsqu'une lueur apparut devant lui. L'être énergétique se mit à pulser de manière frénétique, alors que le ciel se zébrait d'éclairs, qui semblaient prêts à tomber sur l'équipe médusée.  
-L'arme secrète, hurla O'Neill par dessus le bruit des éclairs, maintenant !

SG-1 avançait à présent lentement, les bras tendus, chacun de ses membres portant un foulard devant les yeux.  
-Quand même, mon colonel, reconnut Carter, c'était malin, votre idée.  
-Bah oui. S'ils désintègrent tous ceux qui les regardent de travers, suffit juste de pas pouvoir les voir, non ?  
-C'était logique. Dans un univers quasi-infini, on devait tôt ou tard tomber sur des êtres partageant la même relation que vous avec la logique, mon colonel, lui répondit l'astrophysicienne.  
-C'est pas tout ça, mais il nous reste encore la supernova probable, signala Daniel.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jackson, rit le colonel. J'ai déjà un plan pour ce point de détail.  
Et le quatuor avança, au son des lamentations de Daniel : "Un détail ! Il appelle une supernova un "détail" !"

Face aux murs de la forteresse, O'Neill s'arrêta un instant, puis les enjamba sans difficulté, remerciant mentalement les architectes Goa'uld qui ne savaient définitivement pas construire aussi durable que les Anciens. Il avança ensuite rapidement, et sortit une longue canne de billard télescopique ainsi qu'une boule blanche. Puis, dans un mouvement souple, il donna une impulsion à la boule, qui décolla, tourna trois fois autour de SG-1, avant d'accélérer brutalement et de ravager les rangs Jaffas de manière souvent humiliante, laissant derrière elle un amas de cadavres.  
Ayant donc regardé Carter brûler méthodiquement tous ses ouvrages de probabilité, le colonel s'expliqua :  
-J'ai appris ce coup-là en France. Ils ont des bons joueurs là-bas, vous savez.  
Ils arrivèrent devant les Grands Maîtres et, contournant les tyrans rassemblés lors d'une pétanque, s'emparèrent du précieux sapin.  
On rappellera bien sûr que tout ceci s'est fait avec le bandeau toujours présent sur les yeux, pour éviter la désintégration immédiate.  
Donc, les Grands Maîtres ébahis virent une équipe arriver les yeux bandés et repartir avec un sapin de 10 mètres de haut sous le bras, et ne purent réagir avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée :  
-Bon, Apo, tu tires ou tu pointes ? demanda Yu, qui semblait s'impatienter.

L'équipe-phare du Stargate Command refit donc le chemin en sens inverse, se prenant bien évidemment toutes les branches, tandis que Daniel découvrait les joies des épines dans le visage. Teal'c, lui, ne disait rien, mais maudissait intérieurement cette coutume humaine stupide qui le forçait à participer à cette aventure fort ridicule, tout en se promettant de se venger d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Soudain, la lueur du soleil local changea brusquement.  
-Oh non ! hurla Carter. La supernova ! Nous sommes perdus !  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Carter, la rassura O'Neill. J'ai un plan adapté.  
-Ah bon ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Ouais. Courez !  
-Pourqu...aïe...je m'en...aïe...doutais ? grommela Daniel.  
-Taisez-vous et courez, Daniel Jackson, lui intima fermement Teal'c.  
-Je...aïe...sais.

De retour au Stargate Command, quelques minutes plus tard.

Le général Hammond, avec un énorme fusil-mitrailleur en main, repoussait les hordes de GI réclamant leurs cadeaux quand la Porte commença à s'activer.  
Le 4ème chevron venait de s'activer lorsque le docteur Frasier et sa fidèle batte furent submergés.  
Le 5ème annonça un nouvel arrêt-maladie pour les sergents Siler et Harriman, violemment piétinés par la foule déchaînée.  
Le 6ème vit Hammond armer sa Gattling de poche (calibre 406mm) pour repousser les vagues suivantes.  
Le 7ème mit fin aux combats, lorsqu'un sapin transporté par quatre commandos d'élite sortit du vortex.

Epilogue :

Après leurs trépidantes aventures, les membres du commando SG-1 purent se reposer à l'ombre du sapin posé à la va-vite dans la salle d'embarquement.  
-Mon colonel, demanda avec intérêt Carter, comment saviez-vous que ce plan allait fonctionner ?  
-Voyons, major, vous n'êtes pas la seule à étudier l'astronomie.  
-Donc vous vous êtes rappelé qu'il ne s'agissait que des signes précurseurs de l'explosion et que les rayons gamma n'étaient pas encore partis, c'est ça ?  
-Non, non. Mais une supernova, ça fait un gros boum, et on ne peut pas se cacher. Donc, faut courir.  
-Oui, ça aussi, c'est correct.

Daniel proposa d'aller chercher les cadeaux quand la Porte commença à nouveau à s'activer. Chacun, trop occupé par les festivités et la décoration du sapin, ne fit pas attention à l'énorme anneau en rotation jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

La scène se passa au ralenti pour SG-1, dont tous les membres se levèrent et commencèrent à hurler en voyant le dernier chevron s'illuminer.  
Le vortex se forma et, dans sa trajectoire ne se trouvait qu'un seul être à base de carbone : Le sapin.  
Celui-ci fut partiellement désintégré, et son sommet s'abattit devant 278 GI surarmés en pleine festivités.  
Le silence se fit alors instantanément, et ne fut brisé que par l'arrivée d'une dizaine de personnages, qui portaient des boules métalliques sur eux.  
Apophis regarda rapidement autour de lui et dit :  
-Salut, les gars, on faisait une pétanque quand l'étoile a pêté avec tous nos vaisseaux. Est-ce qu'on peut se poser ici deux minutes ?  
Cronos vit le sommet encore fumant du sapin et tapota l'épaule du Goa'uld serpent.  
-Quoi ? répondit celui-ci avant de voir le bout en question. Oui, et alors ?  
Il vit ensuite les soldats faire le même mouvement vers leurs armes.  
-Oups...

Joyeux Noël à tous ! (Sauf à ces pauvres Goa'uld et à ce sapin innocent). N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, si vous avez des suggestions pour un thème pour une autre fic parodique, par exemple, ou juste sur ce qui serait à rajouter/enlever selon vous. Merci !


End file.
